Bill Murray
Bill Murray is an American actor and comedian and the brother of Brian Doyle-Murray. Ghostbusters Related Credits *Ghostbusters - Portrayed Dr. Peter Venkman ** - Portrayed First Bum (Deleted Scene) *Ghostbusters II - Portrayed Dr. Peter Venkman *Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Voiced Dr. Peter Venkman *Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) - Portrayed Dr. Martin Heiss About Bill first gained national exposure on the sketch comedy television show Saturday Night Live in the 1970s. Known for his great ability to ad-lib, his career eventually expanded in to film. Later, became one of the leading comedic stars of the 80's, landing starring roles in Meatballs, Stripes, Caddyshack, Ghostbusters, etc. Interestingly, even played the voice of the titular Garfield in that character's 3D cinema "Garfield" movies. He has also gained acclaim over the years for his more dramatic roles, such as those in Rushmore, Lost in Translation, The Lost City, The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou, Broken Flowers and The Royal Tenenbaums. Other Works The information in this section is gathered from IMDb and is meant to only be a brief list of highlights of their career. *Zombieland / Zombieland: Double Tap - Actor (2009 / 2019) *Groundhog Day - Actor (1993) *Quick Change - Director, Producer, Actor (1990) *The Razor's Edge - Actor, Screenplay Writer (1984) *Stripes - Actor (1981) *Caddyshack - Actor (1980) Trivia *Brother of Brian Doyle-Murray and Joel Murray. *In The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two", Winston mentions Murray's last name while reading off the cast. At the end of the episode, Peter Venkman notes Murray doesn't look a thing like him.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:20-06:24). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Murray...Aykroyd...Ramis. What's that? A law firm?"Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Take Two" (1986) (DVD ts. 22:56-22:58). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Y'know, he doesn't look a thing like me." Many note the drawing of the cartoon from the series looked and sounded nothing like Murray. *At the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two", Maurice LaMarche voiced the live action version of Peter when footage of the first movie was briefly shown in the theater.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Take Two" (1986). *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page five, Murray is referenced in Dan Aykroyd's introduction. *At the Spike Scream Awards in 2010 (filmed on Oct. 16, 2010, aired on Oct. 19, 2010), Bill appeared in full Ghostbusters gear to accept his award for Best Cameo in Zombieland (and Zombieland's win for Best Horror Movie). Bill coyly says during his acceptance speech, "I'm sorry, I don't mean anything by this. It was just all that was left that was clean." He was signing autographs right before he came out, which somehow resulted in a smudge of permanent marker getting on his cheek, which is what was seen on the show. Also in the show was a Sigourney Weaver tribute by James Cameron, which included GB clips and references. Later, Bill and Sigourney were seen together backstage. According to Ghostbusters Fans (Fan Site), the flight suit was made by Sony for the promotion of Ghostbusters: The Video Game in 2008, and the Proton Pack was made by fan Sean Bishop. *On August 8, 2015, it was reported that Bill Murray arrived late in the week in Boston to film his role.Super Hero Hype "Bill Murray Spotted on His Way to the Ghostbusters Set" 8/8/15 *Paul Feig simply wanted Martin Heiss to be the kind of person to wear suits but Bill Murray pitched basing the character's look off English writer and storyteller Quentin Crisp.EMPIRE Online "Empire Podcast: Ghostbusters Spoiler Special with Paul Feig" 23:50-23:59 7/27/16 Paul Feig says: "Well, I wanted him in a suit because we always thought it would be fun if he was that kind of guy but when he showed up, he wanted to base the character, his look off Quentin Crisp." *Pat Kiernan returned to Boston a month after filming his initial scene to film a scene with Bill Murray. They filmed for 40 minutes with scripted and ad lib lines.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "About a month later, there was an urgent phone call saying, "We have another scene for you. It's not the same scene, and we're pretty sure you'll want to clear your schedule for this one. Could you be in Boston on these days?" It was right in the middle of summer vacation, and they were very mysterious about it, but I said okay."Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "There were a couple of scripted lines, and Paul Feig, as he is with everything on his movies, just let the actors try to do their things and build on those lines. He just had us do the scene several times with the core of the lines that they'd written, but we’d bounce back in and out of what Bill could come up with on the spot. He succeeded at being the difficult interviewee, and he enjoyed the fact that he was making me squirm a little bit while trying to keep up as the straight man anchor."Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "The actual time on set with Bill was about 40 minutes, and, as you know from reports back at the time, he was not the first of the alumni to sign up." *While filming the scene with Pat Kiernan, Bill Murray recognized one of the technicians as someone he worked with on Saturday Night Live.Entertainment Weekly "Ghostbusters: Anchor Pat Kiernan talks cameo with original star" 7/18/16 Pat Kiernan says: "As he walked into this huge old converted warehouse they made into a sound stage, he recognized one of the technicians who I think he worked with on SNL, and he goes, "How the hell are you, man?" The two of them just had this warm exchange, and I think it put everyone at ease, because I think there had been some tension over the fact that it was just a one-day shoot and he hadn't been initially eager to do the movie." *On page 215 of Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Three Rivers Press), Bill Murray is thanked in the acknowledgment section. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 5, Ray mentions visiting one dimension based on the movie "Caddyshack" and alludes to when Carl Spackler, who was portrayed by Bill Murray, blew up the golf course at the end. **After Peter denies he would do such a thing, Ray asserts maybe not if he made par -- a slight jab at Bill Murray's golf skills. *Murray is mentioned in the Introduction of Ghostbusters 101: Everyone Answers The Call TPB on page 2. *On page 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, one of the Ghostbusturtles has the first name of Bill Murray. *On page 17 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4, in panel 2, on the table is a white golf club bag based on the bag of Scott Simpson during the second round of the 1997 Motorola Western Open at Cog Hill Country Club in Lemont, Illinois. Bill Murray carried it for him.Golf "50 Greatest Bill Murray Golf Photos" 11/29/14 *On page 9 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, the white golf club bag appears again. References Notes Gallery Overall Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards01.jpg|At Spike Scream Awards 2010 Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards02.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards03.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards04.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards05.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards06.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards07.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards08.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards09.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards10.jpg| Bill Murray 2010 Scream Awards11.jpg| Bill Murray Scream Awards12.jpg|with Sigourney Weaver backstage Bill Murray Scream Awards13.jpg|with Sigourney Weaver backstage Bill Murray Scream Awards14.jpg|with Sigourney Weaver backstage Bill Murray Scream Awards15.jpg|high-resolution Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|Behind scenes during 2016 movie seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|Behind scenes during 2016 movie seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter10WorldOfTheGhostbusters05.jpg|Behind scenes during 2016 movie seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Comics ProtonPoweredWeapon07.jpg|Nod seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4 Category:GB1 Actors Category:GB:2016 Actors Category:GB2 Actors Category:GB:TVG Voice Actors